I Will Remember the Special Two
by LeLa London
Summary: Nothing could ruin this moment because all I see is you and everything I feel is composed of you and me."Wedding episode scene. 9:17 PM Pacific Time--Correcton: "vows" instead of "values. Sorry to the 50 something readers.Hope you guys knew what I meant


A/N: I'm so mad at myself. The draft that some read are not the words I wanted them to read. I did try to edit like crazy. Checking two hours later, I've caught two glaring errors. It's annoy the heck out of me. I'm off to fix them.

Dedicated to Leyton shippers especially LEYTONALWAYS (I'm sure she's going to like this :)).

**I Will Remember the Special Two**

It was the wedding of my dreams, and I don't say that lightly because I've been a dreamer all my life despite the past, large barrier I erected from keeping people away. I had my reasons, and I still remember why I placed that shield in the first place. Having an absentee father, a dead mother, a cancer losing mom, kind of puts anyone in a lengthy, hurting stage, doesn't it? Guess I never really thought I would move forward beyond the bitchy facade.

But I got over that and the two people who have been through it all with me are my best friend and the man that I love and I am about to marry. I've learned so much from kind-hearted people: Haley, Nathan, Skills, Mia, and many more. Heart aches, low points, and stress are a part of the scheme of life. The balance and what makes it all worthwhile is belief, happiness, love, family, and friends.

As I'm slowly taking steps from the back of the ceremony, the picture of a simple bride, wearing a classy, calf length dress, I know I'm taking strong steps towards my future. I make note the relatives, friends, and acquaintances that are seated in white chairs, details like the white pathway overflowed with roses and extra bird cages are housed with white roses too, but who I'm really focused on is Lucas. He is handsome, warm, and everything I could ever want in a man, standing there dressed in a black suit, smiling at me with this incredible look in his eyes meant only for me, resolving me to be even surer of our love. My beam begins to lighten up even more. 'Luke,' I thought dreamily.

When I arrive next to him, I exhaled out a small case of nerves. 'Wow, I'm finally here,' I thought. He must have been thinking the same thing. We immediately enclosed our hands and held on tight. Our eyes are still on each other. Haley fumbles lyrics from Poison and I couldn't help but moved my head a couple of times in her direction to ask her, "Poison? Of all the songs that's ever written, you are going with 'Every Rose Has A Thorn' by Poison?" But then her words picked up and our ceremony became funny and touching.

He placed the ring on my finger and recited his vows. "Peyton, I loved you since the first time I saw you. And this ring and these words are just simply a way to show the rest of world what has been in my heart since as long as I've known you. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I always have and I always will."

I laughed and tears welled in my tear ducts. His words were so beautiful. And now I recited my vows after placing the ring on his finger, "Lucas Scott, we've been through so much together and despite how confused I've been, or lost I might have gotten. There was always you finding me and saving me. You deserved to be adored. So that's what we're going to do, your baby and me, we're going to adore you for years to come. I'm so terribly in love with you and always will be."

Haley announced that we were husband and wife. He spoke one word, "Finally," and pulled me into a breathless kiss, preventing me from adequate breath until he breathed life into me once again figuratively and literally, surmounting joy satisfying the compulsion, my arms wrapped the back of his neck and shoulder, his hands on my sides. I am Peyton Scott, and he is Lucas Scott. We are forevermore the Scotts. My thoughts are too deliriously giddy to think of anything else.

_A/N: Title part of Missy Higgins' "The Special Two"_

_Second to last sentence, inspired by "No Air"-Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks. _


End file.
